


Dolor

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: La lluvia caía intensamente sobre ellos, se mezclaban con la sangre de los caídos, esparcida el olor de las desgracias. El mundo era cruel, de eso estaba segura, se habían encargado de quitar y arrebatar de su lado a las personas que las quería, de alguna u otra manera. RIVAMIKA ONE SHOT





	Dolor

Eren nunca había observado a Mikasa de esa manera.

Es más, podría jurar, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerle, que ese estado frenético, impulsivo, era algo que no había sido capaz de presenciar. ¿Realmente conocía a Mikasa? ¿Realmente conocía a la chica que le protegió en sobremanera?

Pero allí estaba ella, desconsolada al lado del cuerpo del Capitán, gritando, suplicandole al viento que despertara. Pero el Capitán había ido a la delantera, había sido su deber defender a Eren. A pesar de todo, Levi había muerto defendiendo el ideal que Erwin había dejado bajo sus hombros, el concepto de que Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad, por muy idiotas que fueran sus planes. 

"Él te seguía ciegamente." A pesar de que su frase era dirigida a él, no era capaz de enfrentarle. "Él creía... Que eras la esperanza para todos. Él esperaba ciegamente que lograrás llevar acabo todos tus planes, y ni siquiera pudiste confiar en nosotros con tu ridículo plan, con tu complejo de héroe."

"Era... Era necesario, Mikasa, sino, la historia se repetiría y Erdia no recuperaría su libertad." El frío cuerpo del Capitán estaba ante ellos, Eren no entendía el estado irracional de Mikasa, en su mente, la chica había establecido otro Ackerbond. 

"¡Me importa una mierda su libertad Eren! ¡Me importa una jodida mierda la libertad de estas murallas!" Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Eren les había apartado, los había retirado de su lado, y había ideado un plan irresponsable confiando en que todos ellos tomarían la mejor decisión al momento de que llegara la hora de la batalla final contra los Marleyanos. "Levi luchó por toda esto para que, al final, no pudiera disfrutar del resultado, pusiste en riesgo a toda la tropa bajo tus planes imprudentes. Sasha murió, Connie murió... "

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre ellos, se mezclaban con la sangre de los caídos, esparcida el olor de las desgracias. El mundo era cruel, de eso estaba segura, se habían encargado de quitar y arrebatar de su lado a las personas que las quería, de alguna u otra manera. 

"Si es porque estableciste un Lazo con el Capitán..."

"No, Eren... Yo... " Y pudo recordar las frías palabras que en su momento el chico que tenía al lado le compartió, pudo recordar como a pesar de que ella le amaba, como parte de su familia, como su primer amor, todo había sido confundido por un lazo, el Ackerbond que había formado con él en su momento. Como se había sentido sola, desamparada, herida y angustiada, como ni siquiera Armin había sido capaz de comprenderle pero él... Él me escuchó cuando nadie más lo hacía, él me comprendía, cuando no creí poder más.

Y la verdad cayó sobre Eren como un balde de agua fría, todo este tiempo, todas esas acciones del Capitán, la insistencia de apartar a Mikasa del frente de batalla, su persistente insistencia en dejarla junto a la tropa, no era una simple estrategia. Él la amaba, y ella le amaba a él. Estuvo tan distraído en salvarlos que apartó su mirada de cosas tan banales. 

La mente de Mikasa se había aclarado, pero se negaba a asimilar una vida sin él. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo despertaría cada mañana sabiendo que ella sí tuvo la oportunidad de vivir? Le dolía, le dolía su pecho, y el nudo que tenía en la garganta era indescriptible, le quemaba, hiperventilaba. 

Cuando las pisadas de alguien corriendo se hacían más cercanas, Eren desvío su mirada hacia el sonido de las mismas,  un Armin sudado y corriendo. Este, no dudo ningún segundo en llegar al lado de la oriental, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a Levi, y abrazarla.

En medio de sollozos, la Mikasa, esa que había desaparecido y surgió con las palabras serenas del capitán, esa Mikasa que tenía inocencia en su mirada, ahora tenía que ver a la persona más querida nuevamente partir, se aferraba al pecho de su Rubio amigo, que se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza, Mikasa no tenía fuerzas, para seguir luchando, para seguir de pie, y en esos momentos no pudo hacer más que recordar a Levi hablando, El amor te destruye, Mikasa, le otorgas poder de destruirte al ausentarse el dueño de ese afecto, puede derrumbarte, cegarte. El amor, es el peor de los males... No me ames, no cuando eso tiene el poder de acabarte. 

"Debemos irnos, Mikasa..." Armin sabía, que tenían que partir, que Mikasa también estaba mal herida pero la adrenalina le había hecho perder la sensación del dolor. Lentamente se levantaron del suelo, y los ojos llorosos de Mikasa se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte, lleno de Sangre, con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, quemaduras producto de la explosión que le dejó en ese estado. Por defender a Eren. 

"No podemos dejarle acá..."

"Hanji-san se encargará de eso." 

...


End file.
